


Griffin Grey

by GachMoBrea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Back to Normal", Abduction, Carnival, Episode Related, Gen, Griffon POV, s02e19, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene follows Griffin Grey's Point Of View from when he kidnaps Earth-2 Wells until Wells wakes up in the Carnival storage place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Griffin Grey

He did it. He finally did it. He tracked down Dr. Wells.   
Griffin watches the man he had been searching for leave STAR Labs in one of the company's vans and drive off.   
Of COURSE he would be hiding there. Why hadn't he thought to look there sooner? The guilty always return to the scene of the crime.   
In his dad's old car, Griffin follows the mad scientist down back roads towards who knows where. When they reach a particularly long stip with no cameras, he parks the car off to the side of the road and gets out to wait in the grass.  
Wells is smart. He knows there are people who rightfully hold him responsible for what he's done. He'll return to his hideout the very same way he left it.

Sure enough, the white van comes driving back and Griffin walks to the center of the road to stop it. Wells hits the breaks hard, but not soon enough. Griffin enjoys the rush as his strength practically folds the front of the car in half.   
Wells is slumped over in the diver's seat. The doors are locked so Griffin rips it right off the vehicle and throws it away like it was nothing.   
He casually unbuckles the guilty man before him, looking at his injuries and feeling disappointed that the man only got a minor bump on the head. Then he pulls him from the vehicle and drags him to where his dad's car is waiting.  
Griffin drops Wells on the ground so he can pop the trunk, then drops the mad scientist's body inside like he would a piece of luggage.

The carnival is abandoned and holds a special place in Griffin's heart. His father used to take him there every summer when he was a boy. As Griffin carries Wells over his shoulder, he envisions his younger self sitting on the rides, waving to his father who stood by the metal fence for him to finish. A few of the larger rides they even did together, before his father got too sick and could barely stand to look at the spinning cars, let alone ride in them.  
He took his girlfriend to this carnival too. Unsuccessfully attempted to win her a prize at one of the booths before he ran out of money.  
She hadn't minded. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek for trying.  
But Wells didn't care about that. He didn't care about anything. He only cared about himself and what he wanted and how he could make himself a more important person.  
Wells' ego created monsters out of innocent men and women and Griffin was going to make him fix at least one of them; himself.

In a large storage area for mix matched pieces of equipment, Griffin finally puts Wells' down. He grabs the mad scientist's wrists and crisscrosses them before tying them with the buckle of one of the car rides. He folds the man in half so he's partially sitting up and when it looks like Wells' body isn't going to fall over, he pulls back and steps away.  
He has him. He has Wells in his clutches. The man responsible for all his suffering.  
Griffin takes a breath. He has to keep his temper at bay. He can't allow himself to get worked up and accidentally break the mad scientist too soon. If Wells was too injured to function he wouldn't be able to fix him.  
And Wells WAS going to fix him.

Griffin rubs his hands over his face, then pulls them away and looks at them. They were so old looking. So wrinkled. He eye catches a glimpse of his reflection and he fully looks at it to glare at himself. His face was haggard looking. He looked more like his father then he did his eighteen year old self.  
His girlfriend-Well, she didn't deserve to have a boyfriend twice her age. Maybe more. Griffin wasn't sure hold old he really was, but he guessed he looked at least thirty. But it's probably more.  
Sighing, he closes his eyes, thinks back to when he first discovered his 'abilities' how powerful they made him feel. How everyone looked at him with wonder and amazement. How his girlfriend had squealed like a little girl when he threw her over his shoulders and paraded her around so the entire school could see how beautiful she was....Now...Now though...  
Now they look at him with disgust or worry. His friends, or who he thought were his friends, don't even recognize him anymore. His mother had cried the entire night when she saw him. His girlfriend...She screamed in horror.  
But that was going to change. Wells was going to fix him.  
Or Griffon was going to make him regret ever thinking up that particle accelerator.

Wells' watch goes off again like it had infrequently during the man's abduction. Griffon frowns, wondering if he could find a way to turn the annoying thing off, but it's starting to make the mad scientist wake so he leaves it be.  
Wells' hand reaches for the watch, he lifts his head and shakes it slightly, forcing himself awake.  
It's time. Time to reveal himself and make sure the man in front of him knew what he had done wrong. Force him to make ammends and own up to what he did.  
Griffin shoves his hands in his pockets, to keep his clenched fists out of view and to deter himself from beating the other man senseless.   
He finally addresses the villain, "Dr. Harrison Wells."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own "The Flash" or its characters.
> 
> (This popped into my head after writing about Griffin in another story. Of course, it isn't as good as when I first thought about it, I was falling asleep at the time so I couldn't write, but I think it's still Okay-ish?)


End file.
